Fate
by Husky-Writes
Summary: I ran towards him, tackling him over while grabbing the gun off of him. "Leave me alone!" He shouts at me, fighting to get his gun back. "Why would you do this..." I say, tears swelling in my eyes. He begins to cry to "I'm sick of life, everyone that treats me horribly, I hate myself, it's all my fault that everyone hates me!" "But I don't hate you" I say "Yeah right..." He says.


_"Oh shut up Merida!" I say jokingly, trying hard not to laugh._

_"What?!" She whispers loudly "You know it's funny"_

_I contain myself, rubbing my hands over my ribs where they hurt "Yeah, but I don't want to get in trouble a-gain!"_

_She smirks "Oh please, Mrs Riverdean is just as deaf as any old hunchback you see"_

_I roll my eyes "Who cares? My grades are horrible, and my mom is getting really annoyed"_

_"So what? You're mom is Ms Aura, teacher of room eight, nicest teacher in the school and she's annoyed at you?"_

_I nod "Just shut up and let me carry on with this stupid essay"_

_I stare down at the paper, bored out of my mind, only two sentences stare up at me._

_Why do we always get lame topics 'Is it wrong to fight?'_

_I feel the need to scrunch the piece of paper up and throw it in the bin when I suddenly get some ideas._

_Why did I haft to be put in room six, where our teacher has serious issues, and when three or four people are rude she makes us miss out_

_on fun activities. It was only three days ago when she kept us all inside, unable to play long ball because two kids took a short cut through a shared space instead of going all the way around, I mean c,mon!_

_When I reach a limit of three hundred words I practically slam the pencil against the desk, but being such a small object it only makes a 'chink' noise._

_I grab out a book and kill time by reading line after line a recent book I've been obsessed with 'The Chronicles of Vladmire Todd' _

_"Okay" Mrs Riverdean calls, ringing some obnoxious bell that signals us "Pencil's down!"_

_Our class is unlucky, how we received a teacher, she's nice at times yes, depending if you get on her good side but most times it's like poking a bear with a stick!_

_Groans, complains and sighs of relief hear out as she (Mrs Riverdean) collects each paper. When taking a hold of mine she gives me a somewhat glare_

_before moving on._

_What the hell did I do this time?_

_With her back facing me, I pull a withering glare, about to pull the finger when I realize some kids in our class are narkers, a word which means 'Untrustful' or 'Taddle tail'._

_Jayden, a boy my age who tries to be funny, but his jokes are dry, who is still one of my good guy friends._

_"I totally failed' he says rolling his eyes 'Mrs Riversnake's been giving me the evils since we started'_

_We gave her a nickname one day after she couldn't stop dragging out the S's during one of her lectures._

_"Tell me about it, she glared at me while taking my paper, I didn't do nothing!"_

_He huffs, facing back._

_Our class is filled with 30 students, all very kind, funny and generous but some are just hopeless and (or) annoying..._

_My friends, Jayden, Merida, Corben, Josh, Jen, Katie, Rahal and Sora are all amazing. Most of them a guys, since for me, hanging with_

_girls causes fighting and I hate bragging, especially about shopping, clothes, boys or stupid uptight crap like that._

_We hear the bell signalling lunch, as we leave our seats Mrs Riversnack nearly yells at us "I never dismissed you! The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!"_

_We slump back in our seats. Sitting there quietly for five seconds Mrs Snake gives us a scary smile "Now you may go"_

_"What the hell?" I say as we roll our eyes, everyone crowding the bags._

_I sit at my desk, opening my lunch but soon feel not hungry, I chuck my lunchbox into my bag and start talking to my friends._

_"Hey Corbin" I say leaning like a guy in my chair -I prefer to be a tomboy rather than a girly girl-_

_"Oh hey Ellie" he says._

_Corbin, alongside Josh are both dark skinned, have brown eyes and dark brown hair. Josh's is way taller than Corben and has pretty much black hair, whereas Corbin has a light chocolate brown which matches his complexion. I don't like them in a romantic way, -gross- Their just good friends._

_Always up for a laugh or two...maybe dozens._

_Jayden, who's nearly as fair skinned as me, has grey eyes and short, shaved black hair use to be funny as hell. especially last year when we shared a class with other students, but then his jokes got boring before they turned so dry it's like yawning in the Sohara desert..._

_He's still funny just not as much..._

_Merida, who's been my friend since last year, has dark red hair, almost blood red, gingery eyes, with alot of freckles, she's rather pale, but ever so slightly tanned._

_She somehow replicates the Disney princess 'Merida' from 'Brave', it's funny seeing her get pissed when someone says that though._

_Jen, is the reading geek of our glass, also very quiet. You walk into the class and she's always sitting their reading one of her books._

_Other times she's reading books or reading more books...or maybe just at the library getting new books._

_But she's really enthusiastic, often funny two._

_Katie, who's sometimes really annoying can be nice at times, though in my opinion its like seeing Mrs Riversnake as a child._

_Rahal, a guy who is really funny. He has long black hair, others call him names but he's perfect in my eyes. Anyways, dark black hair, usually done in a spiky, anime-like ponytail, few strands left out, which cover his temples, his amazing cheekbones, dark grey eyes, almost looking like a grim fog like the ones I describe in horror stories, his slight pale, yet tanned skin, his amazing pecks...yeah I have a HUGE crush on him!_

_Sora, who is my closest friend, use to attend Briar Intermediate, but now she's in Fergusson College, she was born with Cystic Fibrosis, but is super kind and friendly, we both don't ever talk about her condition, always look on the bright side and hang so much fun._

_Theres also Dylan, who I forgot to mention, he's really inappropriate but when you really get to meet him he's much more than that, more of a dick anyways. He's my ex as well...very unfortunate. We dated for five months, our relationship was like a kid and a light switch, on, off, on, off..._

_The first two times he dumped me were when his friends told him to as a joke, the first time is lasted an hour before he asked me out again, then two months later he dumped me again, the next morning he wrote on a piece of paper if I still liked him. Then we went out until the day of our school disco which occurs every end of the term, I dumped him. Were still amazing friends, like to joke around and I still have feeling for him but not as much as I use to, besides I like Rahal more!_

_Once the second bell rang, meaning we can go play I headed to the field with Jayden and all my guy friends to play tackle rugby._


End file.
